warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vectis Prime
El Vectis Prime es la versión Prime del rifle de francotirador Vectis, con mayor daño base, velocidad de disparo y zoom, y una cargador duplicado, pero con un mayor requisito de contador combinado. On May 24th, 2017, it was announced that Vectis Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on May 30th, 2017. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas *Highest damage of all hitscan Rifles de francotirador. *Alta probabilidad crítica. **Tied with the Vectis, Snipetron Vándalo, Rubico, and Lanka for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Alta probabilidad de estado. *Rápida Velocidad de recarga. *Pinpoint precisión while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for disparo a la cabeza. *Good Munición economy. *Has both low and high zoom ranges, and having only two zoom settings instead of three allows for faster switching between ranges. * and polarities. *Good candidate for cargada / Cámara preparada due to its magazine size of two rounds, or one round with Recarga agotada. *Zooming in increases base damage by +15% at 4x zoom or +20% at 10x zoom (stacks additively with base damage mods like Sierra). Desventajas *Mediocre Fire Rate. *Low damage – less effective against Salud. *Largest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. *High recoil, which may make it difficult to fire a follow-up shot, especially at higher zoom levels. Comparaciones: Notas *Due to the fact that it has two rounds per magazine instead of the Vectis' single round, Cámara cargada y Cámara preparada are less effective without the use of manual reloading. **Manual reloading also cannot be optimally performed due to the recoil animation after the first shot, which prevents the performance of an immediate reload. **This can be circumvented by using the Recarga agotada mod, which reduces the magazine size of the Vectis Prime to 1, and increases reload speed by 48% at max rank. *The Vectis Prime has superior zoom capabilities to the Vectis, having a 10x maximum magnification compared to the Vectis' 4.5, while still maintaining a 4x minimum zoom for mid-range shooting. *The Vectis Prime has the largest shot combo requirement of the sniper rifles, needing 5 shots to initiate the 1.5x damage multiplier. Curiosidades *Vectis is Latin for "Bar" or "Pole", referring to a locking bar (or bolt), a leveraging bar such as a Crowbar, or possibly referring to a carrying pole. *The Vectis Prime, opposing the normal Vectis, has a bipod, instead of one bar. This might suggest that this rifle, in practice, would be more precise because of the extra support it would grant. It is purely cosmetic, however. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 3 a 14 *Daño aumentado de 325 a 350 *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 25% al 30% *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67 *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *First level zoom reduced from 4x to 3.5x *Second level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 10x to 6x *Next round is chambered immediately after firing instead of waiting for fire rate to cycle *Añadido al juego. }} Véase también *Vectis, la contraparte estándar de este arma. *Prime, la mejora Orokin a un warframe o arma. en:Vectis Prime